John Quinn
John Quinn, or just Quinn, is a made vampire from the 1600's. He is known as being deadly and vicious but is secretly quite lonely and sad. Daughters of Darkness In Daughters of Darkness, Quinn wants to tell the council where Rowan, Kestrel and Jade Redfern are, but allows his cousin Ash Redfern to get his sisters back. Quinn returns at the end of the book and is shocked to learn Ash killed his own aunt as well as a werewolf. He does not realize that he was decieved. He leaves for California. The Chosen In The Chosen, Quinn plays a much larger role. He is near a warehouse district where he fights a group of vampire hunters. He is taken off gaurd by The Cat, aka Rashel Jordan. He wakes up in a basement handcuffed. There he speaks with Rashel, whom he does not now who she is as she covers her face. Rashel finds herself unable to kill an unarmed man. Quinn and her are about to fight, when they have skin-to-skin contact, leading them to feel the affects. Rashel lets Quinn get away just as the rest of the group gets back. Quinn blocks all feelings from the momment and countinues with his current job in the slave trade. He is gathering girls at the Crypt club the night Rashel and Daphne come in. He kidnaps both of them and takes them to the warehouse, where he stops one of the other vampires from biting Rashel. He saves Rashel once again when she and the other girls are trying to escape on the island. Quinn kills the werewolf that is about to kill her and the two fight eachother again. Quinn is knocked out once again. He goes inside when he wakes up and finds Rashel listening to the vampires talk about the sacrafice. He takes her up to one of the bedrooms where he confirms that he knows shes the same girl from the warehouse basement. They go inside one anothers minds and learn about one another. Rashel learns that Quinn was in love with Hunter Redfern's daughter, Dove. But after he was killed and turned into a vampire he went to see his father, a priest. His father killed Dove before he was killed by Hunter. Quinn thus began to hate humans. He and Rashel give in to being soulmates and plan on going to the other vampires and threatening them with Hunter Redfern. They are both shocked to learn however, that Hunter is the one hosting the gathering. He is also the man who killed Rashel's family. Nissa, one of the vampire hunters who was taken as a sacrafice, in a state of madness lights the wooden house on fire. Rashel and Quinn get out, but Rashel begs Quinn to go back for Nissa while she stays out with her friend Timmy. Quinn saves Nissa and the group of four escape on one of the boats. Quinn and Rashel kissing as they leave. Soulmate In soulmate, Quinn as well as Rashel are there when Hannah arrives. They also acompany Thierry to save Hannah. Although neither fights, Hannah considers them 'the fighters.'